


Magic Dance

by Heavenlea6292, snarkangel (eskimita)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, mentions of the labyrinth, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlea6292/pseuds/Heavenlea6292, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/snarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes running from an archangel can be more fun than people might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot PWP that my best friend and I made out of an RP we did. She is Sam and I am Gabriel. Enjoy.

“Sammy boy, you know you love being pushed around by a bossy angel.” Gabriel looked over at the overgrown oaf, leering at him from his place lounging on the lumpy hotel bed. He pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and grinned, laying back and closing his eyes.

Sam snorted and closed his computer, dropping his empty coffee cup in the trash can. “A tiny  bossy angel.”

“Still strong enough to bag a moose, Sammy boy.” Gabriel finished the lollipop and stood up, moving to stand behind Sam and wrapping his arms around the hunter’s shoulders, leaning against him.

“Not strong enough- tricky enough.” Sam pushed Gabriel off of him with a smile.

Chuckling, Gabriel straightened up, messing up Sam’s hair. “I don't need tricks to bag you.”

“I don't know...I'm pretty fond of those tricks.” Sam turned around and grinned at Gabriel, relaxing into the chair. He draped himself over the back of the chair, watching Gabriel walk around the room.

“Always knew you were a kinky boy.” Gabriel snapped another lollipop into existence, popping it into his mouth and rubbing his hands together in thought. This could get very fun, very quickly.

“Kinky? Yeah. Boy? Hardly.” Sam stood up, showing Gabriel just how far from being a ‘boy’ he really was. Gabriel watched Sam walk towards him with an appreciative gaze, lust flowing through him.

“When you've lived long enough to see the rise and fall of three major religions, then I'll consider calling you a man.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam when the man came over to tower over him, crossing his arms as the hunter attempted to intimidate him.

“I've seen multiple rises and falls of a certain religion…” Sam reached out and traced his fingers over Gabriel’s waist, looking into his eyes. “Doesn't that count?”

Gabriel clicked his tongue, watching Sam’s fingers on his waist. He looked up at the hunter, fond amusement written all over his face. “Not quite, Moose. But it's a start.”

Sam smirked and stepped back a few feet. “Maybe I ought to find a few more religions to make...rise and fall.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him back to his side. “Who says I'm letting you out of my sight any time soon?”

“I'm sneaky, candyman. Who says I need you to let me?” The challenge in Sam’s words was obvious, and it raised Gabriel’s excitement, pushing him to goad the man on.

“You can't sneak away from me. Archangel, remember?”

“I've snuck away from archangels before before. Winchester, remember?” Sam grinned down at Gabriel, his eyes sparkling in amusement. “Of course...you like the chase, don't you?”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, growling as his grip on the man’s arm tightened slightly. “Is that how this is going to be?”

Sam’s grin went straight to Gabriel’s cock. “That's how it always is.”

“Well then Sammy,” Gabriel snapped his fingers and a maze appeared around them. He grinned and leaned against one wall. “You better run.”

Sam turned on his heel and bolted into the maze. “This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Gabe!”

Gabriel cackled and watched as Sam took off down the maze, admiring the other man’s form. “I'm living in my fantasy world, moose. I've always wanted someone stuck in my labyrinth.”

Sam grumbled under his breath as he continued walking. “You start singing Magic Dance and I swear I'm gonna punch myself.”

“Come on Sammy, you know you'd like it.” Gabriel popped in front of the hunter, wearing a replica Goblin King costume. “You probably had fantasies about David Bowie, didn't you, jolly green giant?”

Sam’s blush reached down his neck. “Might have.” He looked Gabriel over with interest. “I gotta say, that does look good on you."

“Of course it does, Sammy. Now... 13 hours really is too long to wait to bend you over my bed. So... how about one hour?” Gabriel lifted a mocking eyebrow.

Sam bit his lip. “That's not fair…”

“Since when is anything in life fair?” Gabriel ran a soothing hand down Sam’s arm. “Don't worry. You'll like my labyrinth.”

“I suppose I haven't got a choice.” Sam looked around at the bits of the labyrinth he could see. “One hour. I can play that long.”

“Now there are a few rules. First off, you'll need a costume.” He snapped and grinned as tight leather shorts appeared on Sam, leaving the majority of his skin bare. “Beautiful. Since you're obviously not searching for anything and I'm obviously not a goblin king, there won't be anything too dangerous. But I can promise, it will get kinky.” He leered. “If you get too nervous, just yell ‘Dean is the smart one’ and it'll all end.”

Sam looked down at the leather shorts and frowned. “Never one for subtlety…” He scowled a bit more. “I'm not gonna say that. So I guess you won't be disappointed.”

“Never say never Samsquatch.” He snapped and a clock appeared. “You have one hour to make your way to my bed. I suggest you get going.”

Sam glanced at the clock before heading into the maze. “Never say never, huh? You're gonna have to get pretty creative to get me to say that line of crap then.” He continued walking, wandering aimlessly for a bit.

Gabriel popped into his bed and grabbed a chocolate bar, settling back comfortably against the pillows. “What to do, what to do…” Grinning, he snapped and watched as manacles came out of the wall and grabbed Sam, trapping him against the cold stone. “I wonder how much I can tease him before he begs.”

Manacles shot out of the wall and grabbed him, as he let out a surprised gasp. Chaining him up already? He tossed his hair out of his face, struggling against the unfeeling manacles. "At least it's not the hands," he muttered to himself.

"Oh is it the hands that Sammy likes?" Gabriel grinned as he watched Sam in the projection on his wall. He chuckled and grabbed a box of red hots, eating a handful. "Maybe next time." Snapping, he watched as feathers appeared, running over Sam's skin in a teasing manner.

Sam bit his lip hard as the feathers ran over his body, teasing and tickling him. He willed himself not to give in to the giggles he felt at first- but between the chains holding him there, the struggle and the feathers tracing over his bare and now moistening skin, the tickle began to fade and his breathing grew heavier. He pulled a bit harder against the manacles, his wrists aching a bit from his struggles as the feathers still ghosted over his skin, unaware of his struggles. He let out a stifled moan as one traced along the inside of his thigh, his leg jerking from the sensation.

Watching as Sam fought not to struggle, Gabriel adjusted his erection, leaning back against the silk covered pillows. "Now there is a sexy sight." At the sound of a stifled moan, he grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Now the fun is really starting." Seeing the beginnings of an erection in Sam's shorts, he snapped, making a cock ring wrap around the other man's erection.

Sam's eyes flew open as he felt the cock ring suddenly on him, letting out another surprised gasp. The feathers had not relented, and now with the cock ring wrapped snugly around his cock, he swore lowly as he continued to struggle. He tossed his hair out of his face once more with little avail as the beads of sweat on his forehead plasters his hair there.

"Always like you to start strong and end quick!" he yelled, knowing he was only goading him on.

"He does know me well." Gabriel snapped again and the manacles released Sam, although the feathers did not relent. Making sure his voice would project to his boy, he smiled. "You have fifty minutes, Samsquatch."

Sam stumbled forward as the manacles released him, rubbing his wrists. But much to his irritation and amusement, the feathers did not disappear or stop, in fact, the followed him as he continued to stumble along the wall, his cock aching already. Fifty minutes, huh? It seemed like he'd been held there a lot longer, but he knew Gabriel's impatience too well- even when playing, he wanted the prize before too long. He gasped lightly as one of the feathers skimmed along the back of his leg, leaping forward and moving quicker. He ran his hands along the seemingly seamless wall until he found a break in it. Finally.

Watching Sam find a break in the wall, Gabriel reached into his pants and squeezed his erection slowly. Yes, this was turning into a wonderful game. He snapped and watched as the ground beneath Sam's feet became slightly electrocuted. It wouldn't hurt Sam, but the jolt would drive him further towards begging for release.

Sam let out a yelp as the soles of his feet were shocked gently in Gabriel's latest ploy. Gabriel knew how sensitive his feet were- the jolt went straight to his dick and he grunted, trying to move faster but only achieving in getting shocked more.

Laughing, Gabriel stood up, moving from the bed to a shelf across the room. Grabbing a box of toys, he rifled through it, grabbing a tube of chocolate flavored lube. "This will come in handy... I really should make sure he's prepped before I fuck him." Popping over to where Sam was, he smirked. "How do you feel, Sammy?"

Sam jumped a little, surprised not to feel the shock shoot through his arches when Gabriel appeared next to him.

"Rock hard, sensitive, and a bit irritated," he said breathlessly, "But I'm not giving in yet. I have 45 minutes left, don't I?"

"Give or take a few." Gabriel grinned and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, caressing his ass through the leather shorts. "I do love looking at your ass in those shorts." He squeezed one cheek before tracing the fingers of his other hand over Sam's crack. "Are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

Sam smiled as he felt Gabe's hands on his body, caressing his ass through the tight shorts that felt painted on, his fingers tracing over his crack. He could feel his hips canting backwards into the touch, biting his lip hard.

"Yes," he said softly, "I am."

"Good." Letting go of Sam's ass cheek, Gabriel grabbed the back of the boy's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "Now, it's time for something else. Face the wall and stick your ass out."

He felt Gabe's forceful grip on his neck, dragging him down into a searing kiss. He could feel his knees weakening. At Gabriel's command, his cock twitched with interest as he turned slowly, sticking his ass out with a little wiggle, glancing over his shoulder at him, biting his lip.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, you really are such a good little whore for me." Gabriel pulled Sam's shorts down, revealing the pale skin of his ass. "Beautiful." Pulling the lube out of his own pocket, he covered his fingers in it, tracing them down Sam's crack again. "Look at you, bent over for me. You're so hot like this." He pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder, slowly pushing one finger into him. "I'm going to stretch you, make sure you're ready to enjoy all the plans I have for you."

"Only for you," Sam said softly as Gabriel pulled down the pants, a chill running up his spine. He ran his fingers down his ass crack, slick with lube as he bit his lip, pushing his ass out further. He moaned softly, his breath coming in short gasps as he felt Gabe’s lips and fingers on him and in him.

"Oh god," he whimpered, "More after all this? You think you can wait that long?" he teased softly.

"Oh yes. I can wait. Seeing you come apart is worth it." Slowly, he prepared Sam, not moving until he had four fingers thrusting into the other man's ass. When he was sure Sam was well stretched, he pulled a butt plug out of his pocket, thrusting it into the man. "By the time you get to my bed, you'll be begging for me."

Sam was squirming under his touch, his body rocking gently forward and backward, just enough for a little friction but not enough to irritate Gabriel. When Gabe thrust the plug inside him, his whole body rose on the tips of his toes, gasping loudly.

"Fuck!" he whimpered, his ass wiggling against the intrusion.

Chuckling darkly, Gabriel took a minute to pull the plug out and thrust it back in, teasing. "How's that feel, Sammy? Nice and full? Can you walk with this in you? Feeling it pushed against your prostate with every step?"

Sam gasped with Gabriel's teasing thrust, his heels rising off the ground again, his shoulders tense with the pleasure.

"Yes," he whispered, "I...oh god..." He tossed his hair out of his face again, taking a tentative step with a hias as it pressed against his prostate, his whole body shuddering. The cock ring was now an eroticly painful pressure, hs skin on fire. He took another step, a guttural groan flying from his lips.

"Good boy." Gabriel spun Sam around again, pressing a hungry kiss against his lips before disappearing. "35 minutes, moose."

His whole body was on fire, every nerve ending alive and sensitive to every and any stimulation.

35 minutes.

He started to walk again, his breathing heavy and labored as he continued on his way. He had no idea what was next, and his mind was alight with delicious possibilities that scared him and aroused him.

35 minutes, Sam. Move faster.

Appearing on his bed again, Gabriel pulled his pants down, fisting his cock and thrusting into his hand, breathing harsh. Sam was such a picture of temptation. Turning to the screen he'd been watching the other man through, he smiled at the debauched image he found there. "Fuck Sammy." Snapping, he watched as he activating the vibrating of the butt plug.

Suddenly, the butt plug was vibrating, and he let out a strangled cry, pressing his back against the wall. He didn't know if he was gonna be able to move, his cock painfully hard. He slid his hand into the front of his pants, gently palming his cock, gasping softly. He tipped his head back, hoping against hope that somehow, giving some attention to his rock hard erection, he could find some sort of relief, or amuse Gabriel enough to stop the vibrations that were rocking his core.

"Oh Sammy, you were doing so good..." Gabriel shook his head and snapped his fingers again, grinning with glee as ropes wrapped around Sam's wrists, pulling them behind his back and binding them together. Amplifying his voice so that the man could hear him, he spoke again. "No touching, Sammy boy. That's my toy."

His wrists were bound behind his back by ropes that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and he bucked. That wasn't what he wanted- at all.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled out, "I won't do it again..." he struggled against his bindings, they were biting in his wrists just fueling his passion, "I'll be a good boy, I promise," he said softly, hanging his head as he wiggled, the combinations of sensations making it hard for him to stand still.

He just couldn't resist the sound of Sam begging. Gabriel popped in front of Sam again, cupping the man's cheek and pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Now, Sam, that's not how the game is played. You know I won't stop just because you beg. If you want me to stop, if you want this to end, all you have to say is 'Dean is the smart one.' Then I'll pop us both into my room and take care of you. Do you need that?"

Sam felt his stubborn pride flare up, pulling away from the kiss.

"No," he said stubbornly, "I'm not gonna say it."

"Then you finish the maze bound. But I'll have some pity on you. I'll shorten the distance to my room." He snapped and Sam was transported to a garden only a few minutes from his bedroom. "This part of the maze should be no problem, Sammy. If you can handle all of the Cupids and aphrodisiacs. You have 30 minutes."

Sam pursed his lips, never able to get over that stubborn streak in him that could so easily be fueled once it started. He almost demanded that Gabriel take him back to the beginning, if he was going to act like this and take pity on him. Pity. He hated that, even if he knew Gabriel was doing it for his own selfish reasons.

"30 minutes," he repeated, starting forward again, not looking to see if Gabriel was still there, watching him. His shoulders were aching a bit from being bound, but he pushed on, finally in control of the pleasures that were just a minute earlier immobilizing his body. This was gonna be a piece of cake, now that he was focused. He kept his chin up, his face determined despite his bobbing erection and the slight limp in his step from the plug pressing against his prostate.

Seeing the defiance in Sam's form, Gabriel shook his head. That just wouldn't do. He would have to find something else to drive his hunter to the edge. Sending a Cupid after the other man, he popped into the bathroom attached to his room, preparing it for the other man's arrival. As he ran the bath and poured oils into it, he snapped his fingers so that Sam's next trial appeared. Hot wax dripped on Sam's shoulder, making Gabriel smirk. He couldn't wait to peel the red wax from Sam's naked body.

The moment Sam felt the hot wax dripping over his shoulder, his defiant focus melted away, his body shuddering as he jerked away. But no matter where he moved to, the wax continued to drip over him, coating his shoulders, dripping down his back and hardening there, the heat and light sting on his overly sensitive skin making his cock twitch again with interest. His breathing became labored once more, trying to walk carefully, as to not give the plug anymore means of stimulation. The wax rolled over his shoulder and down his chest, the slowly-cooling stream running across his nipple, making his whole body jerk as he cried out, "Fuck!"

As soon as he saw that Sam was nearing the end of the garden, Gabriel snapped again. Sam had mentioned the hands earlier and he planned to take full advantage of it. The walls of the hallway Sam was in morphed into arms, the hands at the end all groping for Sam, squeezing his ass and palming his cock.

"No no no..." he moaned as the hands groped at him, squeezing his hass, palming his cock. One reached out and pinched his nipple roughly, rolling it between its fingers and he pulled away, letting out a chorus of whimpers and gasps. A hand slid through his hair, pulling gently and making his back arch, rising on the tips of his toes. One slid down the plains of his stomach, slipping along the waist of his shorts, gripping his cock as another slapped his ass, propelling his hips hard into the hand. He ripped out of their grasp, moving faster as they touched him, touching every sensitive part, the end in sight.

Watching Sam struggle away from the molestation of the hands made Gabriel groan again. His boy was so responsive. This game had been a wonderful idea. Palming his cock, he stroked it slowly, teasing himself as Sam continued to walk forward. "Fifteen minutes Sammy. Can you last that long?"

The hands didn't stop their assault on his body, Gabe's voice ringing out to him. He was gonna last 15 minutes. He had no idea how, it seemed like each of these hands were Gabriel, as familiar with his body as he was, nearly jumping out of his skin as one pressed against his ass, pushing the butt plug in further. He let out a cry of pleasure tripping along blindly. One hand caressed his face, the finger hooking inside his mouth. Sam flushed as he automatically sucked on it, pulling away. That wasn't Gabriel's hand.

He felt a sharp pinch on the inside of his thigh, moaning again. This was pure torture.

"You could be a porn star." Gabriel appeared behind Sam, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "The sounds you make, the way you react. You could drive millions of men to the highest heights of lust. But you won't, will you?" Nipping at Sam's ear, he pressed himself fully against the other man, pushing his erection against his ass. "You're all mine, aren't you Sammy? My bitch."

Sam was blinded by pleasure, feeling Gabriel's erection pressed against his ass, bending forward slightly, and pressing his ass against Gabriel.

"Yes, god, yes, I'm your bitch," he whimpered, "Only yours."

"I could take you right here, couldn't I? And you'd like it, being fucked while all these hands molest you?" Running his own hands down Sam's thighs, he moaned. "You are so hot.”

He felt Gabriel's hands running down his thighs, his ass pressed against his hard cock, his body sensitive and responsive to every lightest touch. Fuck, a gentle breeze could blow and he'd be writhing on the floor.

He moaned, pressing harder against Gabriel at his comment of being fucked while the hands continued their petting, stroking, pinching and slapping. He'd die. He'd fucking die in a puddle of cum and tears.

His whole body glowed at Gabriel's praise of him, telling him how sexy he was as he threw his hair back, biting his lip. He felt sexy- his ass pressed back, hips rolling as he grinded against his angelic lover, his body glistening and hot and hard. He felt sexy, he did- all for Gabriel.

"Please," he whined gently. It was the only word his scrambled brain seemed to manage.

"That's not what I want to hear, as pretty as your begging is. If you want to end this early, you know what you have to say." He rubbed against Sam slowly, holding his hips close. "Otherwise, I pop off and you finish this maze."

He didn't want to say it. He did, god he did, but the tiny voice of what little pride he had goaded him on. Finish the maze. Don't give in. Don't give him what he wants.

But he could feel Gabe rubbing against him slowly, tantalizingly, his grip on his hips firm and delicious.

"Dean...." he began, licking his lips, "Dean...is the....smart one."

Gabriel gave his smuggest smile before popping them into his bedroom and pushing Sam down on the bed. "That's all I wanted to hear." Climbing on top of Sam, he ran his hands across Sam's chest, teasing his nipples. "So gorgeous. You're beautiful, moose."

Sam followed Gabriel's push willingly, falling back with his legs spread, his eyes watching hungrily as Gabe straddled him, his hands roaming across his chest and teasing his already sensitive nipples. He bucked, his hips lifting in agony as he gasped, his wrists still bound together as he writhed.

"Watching you go through that maze, seeing your reactions to my teasing, it nearly drove me crazy." He leaned down and bit at Sam's clavicle, sucking a mark right below it. "You're so responsive to everything I do. Such a beautiful man." He snapped and Sam's arms moved above his head, tying to the headboard. "How bad do you want it Sammy?"

Sam blushed at Gabe's compliments, his praise as he wiggled underneath him, biting his lip hard. He tipped his head back as Gabe sucked a livid mark on his skin, breathing hard.

"I wanted...to drive you crazy," he said, his voice low and heavy. His arms were suddenly dragged over his head by yet another invisible force, his wrists bound to the headboard of the bed. How bad did he want it? He lifted his hips like he was fucking the air, tossing his hair as he moaned lightly.

"I want you so bad," he groaned, "Come on Gabe, fuck me. Fuck me like a slut."

"As you wish." Gabe slid the shorts off of Sam and bent down, engulfing the other man's erection in his mouth. He sucked on it for a few minutes, bringing Sam to the edge before leaning back up and pulling the plug from his ass. "Look at you, Sammy, spread out for me." Slicking himself up with lube, he grabbed Sam's knees, pulling them over his elbows before thrusting into the man below him. "So tight still, moose. Such a tight slut."

Sam let out a loud cry as he felt the moist heat of Gabe's mouth and lips around his throbbing cock, watching as he sucked it like the lollipops he was so fond of. He could feel himself coming to the edge, his whole body tight and taut under Gabe's talented mouth and fingers, only to have his angel drag him back from the edge.

He felt the plug leave his ass, making his body jolt as he gasped. He watch Gabe jack himself, slicking himself up with a smirk on his curving lips. He jumped as Gabe hooked his knees over his elbows, entering him quickly and making his body jolt again with pleasure.

"Fuck me candyman," he whispered, smirking at the pleasure, "Nice and tight...just for you.”

"Talking like that is tempting fate, little hunter." Gabriel thrust in harshly, leaning down and sucking another mark on Sam's shoulder. "I can keep you tied to my bed for days, keep you full of my cum and fuck you whenever I feel like it. And you would love it. You would let yourself be used for my pleasure, nothing but a toy. Wouldn't you?" He changed the directions of his hips, aiming his thrusts at Sam's prostate. "I could give you everything and you would love it because being fucked day and night would be the only thing you want."

Gabriel thrust in him hard, sucking marks into his skin as he whimpered and moaned.

He could. He could tie him to the bed, leave him there fucked out and slick with cum and sweat, nothing but a toy for his own delight. Sam would eat up every moment of it, he'd beg and moan and move pretty just to make Gabriel smile and fuck him harder.

He let out a cry as Gabe thrust against his prostate struggling against the ropes that held his wrists.

"Do it," he gasped, "Keep me as your little fuck toy. Tie me down and fuck me into the mattress, use me up and leave me dirty..."

"You're mine, aren't you Sammy?" Gabriel moaned as he continues to thrust into the other man. "Say it. Say that you never want to belong to anyone else, that all claims on you belong to me." His grip on Sam's hips shifted, and he knew his fingers would leave bruises, marks of his ownership of the other man. "Say you want to belong to me for the rest of your life." He could feel his climax building up,  he was nearly as close as Sam was. Carefully, he took the cock ring off of Sam, fisting his cock and stroking it. "I want to see your face as you cum. I want to see you beg to belong to me as I push you over the edge."

He nodded frantically, his mouth hanging open in an endless gasping moan, his heels digging against Gabe's back.

"Yours," he gasped, "I want to be yours, only yours, make me yours for the rest of my life...Gabriel please, mark me up, make me yours."

He tipped his face forward as he felt his body tightening, the heat pooled in his stomach nearly unbearable, making sure Gabriel could see his face as he bit his lip, "Please make me yours...oh fuck..."

He could feel the heat roaring through his veins as his climax came, hard and fitful as he writhed around, his gasping moans like a cry to heaven.

Placing one hand over Sam's heart and wrapping the other one around Sam's hip, Gabriel made sure that his grace was sent through his hands, marking the other man. "You are mine, Moose. You will always be mine. No one can ever take you away from me." He leaned down and captured Sam's lips in a hungry kiss as he continued thrusting into the other man, moaning as he came.

Sam kissed him back hard, his body moving with Gabriel's as the other man came, Sam’s body finally relaxing. Gabriel had marked him as his, he'd felt Gabriel's grace, his possessive words. He nuzzled the side of Gabriel's head.

"Untie me please," he whispered.

Carefully pulling out, Gabriel took a moment to untie Sam and heal the marks the ropes left on his wrists, pressing his lips to each before lowering Sam's arms down and rubbing his shoulders to relieve sore muscles. "So beautiful, Sammy." He moved to Sam's side, tracing the handprint he had left on the other man's hip. "And all mine. No one else can claim you now. Not even my hardheaded brother."

Sam's own hand wandered down to the handprint on his hip, tracing it carefully with a smile lighting up his face. He was Gabriel's, no one elses. No one else could claim him.

"It's beautiful," he whispered softly, looking at Gabriel with a wide grin, "Thank you..."

He took Gabriel's wrist gently, pressing his hand flush against the handprint once more, marvelling at it.

"Go to sleep, Moose. I promise I'll be waking you up for more soon." Gabriel pulled Sam close and pressed a kiss to his forehead before covering him with the satin blankets. "After the day you've had, you've earned some sleep."

He nodded sleepily, curling close against Gabriel as he covered him up.

"Don't go," he said softly, drifting slowly to sleep.

"I won't leave you Samsquatch." Gabriel smiled at the overgrown puppy that curled up against him, running a hand through Sam's hair.


End file.
